


Flight of an Angel

by amaniblue (amani101)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Deathfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amani101/pseuds/amaniblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to Chapter 4 of Eprime's "In the Devil's Teeth". Warning: Death fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eprime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eprime/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the Devil's Teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/402719) by [eprime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eprime/pseuds/eprime). 



It had already been a long night flying back to Tokyo when Kirishima Kei received an unexpected phone call at a bit past nine in the morning. He was in the middle of reviewing some paperwork that Asami-sama needed for the next morning's round of meetings.

He cast a peripheral glance at the caller ID and decided to postpone that call for later. The secretary took no pleasure in hearing another Takaba-kun's captivity report. It was probably another escape plan gone awry. The boy should learn by now that there was no escape for him, not with Asami-sama's current mode of vengeance.

It was taxing even his skills trying to keep up with his boss these days. The sudden whirlwind campaign to visit almost all of Asami-sama's overseas holding had thrown all his careful planning out of kilter. In the past, such decisions weren't made lightly and Asami-sama had only made such visits three times in the past ten years. Kirishima had a good hunch what – or dare he say who caused the unmitigated excursion.

After spending that initial month cleaning after the effects of Takaba-kun's betrayal, Asami-sama had announced his plans. He wasn't to be gainsaid, much like the boss' choice to punish his lover. There was no use persuading him and Kirishima could only do damage control from his end.

When the ringing ended and another immediately took its place a second later, Kirishima allowed a sigh of exasperation before he removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of nose as he took the call.

"You're a day too early for a report. How did Takaba-san tried to escape this time?"

"I apologize, Kirshima-san! You told us to call in case of an emergency. We tried everything we could… but he wouldn't wake up. We called Dr. Yamato. By the time he got there the kid had already stopped breathing. I'm sorry, Kirishima-san. I take full responsibility. He was on my watch and I let you down. Sir, I—"

Kirishima was already off his desk chair and was pacing about. Dread surrounded his chest. Did Takaba-kun hurt himself trying to escape? Was he trying to raise Asami-sama's compassion?

"Wait! What are you saying? What exactly is his condition? Has he stabilized?"

"….I'm sorry, sir. He had a seizure and drowned in his own vomit. Dr. Yamato pronounced him dead at 8:49 this morning. Sir, what should we do about the body?"

The secretary's ears rang hollow. It couldn't be! The lively and mischievous Takaba Akihito couldn't be dead. The kid had such tenacity and had always bounced back from whatever life has given him. Despite the punishment Asami-sama had been enacting, a large part of Kirishima had hoped his boss would eventually relent and somehow all would be reconciled. In fact, Asami-sama had cleared an evening to visit Takaba-kun by the end of the week.

No! He had to inform Asami-sama at once.

An unfamiliar wave of panic set in. Ignoring the shakiness in his voice, Kirishima managed to issue out an order.

"Leave him alone for now. I'll call you back for further instructions."

Cutting the call, Kirishima then checked the time. Shit. Hopefully Asami-sama was asleep and not entertaining one of his dalliances. Despite all appearances Asami-sama has been making to seem normal and disinterested in Takaba-kun, Kirishima knows differently. This could not wait. The boss would have everyone's head on a platter otherwise.

Although he had been given the rest of the day off and was told not to disturb the boss, Kirishima called Suoh immediately.

"Where is he?"

"He'd given you the day off. Take it. You could use it."

Ignoring the slight amusement in the other's address, Kirishima took a deep breath and said it.

"Takaba-kun's dead."

And the beginning of chaos erupted.

"What! Fuck! He's still at the penthouse with Sudoh."

Shaking his head in disbelieve, Kirishima then declared, "I'll be over immediately. And don't worry I'll be the bearer of bad news."

There was a long silence, but Suoh hadn't hung up.

"This is worse than bad, Kirishima-san."

* * *

True to his word, Kirishima arrived at the penthouse twenty minutes later. At the door, Suoh held a glass of amber liquid towards him.

"You'll need it."

The secretary stared at the glass for several moments than shook his head. He needed to keep his head clear to deal with the aftermath.

Kirishima opened the door and cringe upon being bombarded by the sounds of various grunts and moans emitted from the bedroom. He had hoped this was not the case and his body began to shake with an unfamiliar emotion.

With forceful steps, the secretary headed straight for the bedroom door and gave a single cursory knock before he barged in. Kirishima gave a curt nod and offered an insincere apology.

"Asami-sama, I'm sorry to interrupt but this is urgent."

Despite Sudoh's frantic movements to get off of Asami-sama and cover his self, the boss never relented his thrusting. Embarrass yelps and moans dulled in the background.

"Your scowl is ruining my libido, Kirishima. Your news better be worth your insolence."

Breathing through his nose forcefully, Kirishima smoothed his countenance and dipped his head in supplication. A sneer of pure malice appeared on his face then.

"I'd receive the latest report about Takaba-kun, sir. I thought you would like to be notified immediately."

Not stopping once, his boss maintained his bored expression and remarked blandly.

"Can't this wait? I am in the middle of something."

In a businesslike tone as possible, Kirishima continued his report as if his boss never spoke. He couldn't hold the sarcasm back even if he tried.

"He's dead, sir. What should we do with the body? Should I contact our usual cleaners?"

Once the words left his mouth, all breath and movement stopped. The suddenly chill radiating from Asami-sama demanded it. A moment later, his boss had tossed Sudoh onto the floor. The manager grunted on impact. The boss ignored him and approached the secretary with deadly precision despite being completely naked and covered in sweat and other fluids.

"You're jokes are tasteless, Kirishima."

Despite being bodily lifted off the floor by his necktie and pressed against the wall, the secretary remained calm. Suoh, who had followed him in, move to intervene but Kirishima raised a hand to stop him.

Surprisingly he was able to spit out the rest of his report with barely any hindering.

"He died from asphyxiation due to a seizure attack. Dr. Yamato confirmed it, Asami-sama."

Searching eyes penetrated his direct gaze. Kirishima remained stalwart. Then the moment of truth must have hit and the boss closed his eyes and clenched them shut, his grip loosened. Suoh caught the secretary before he lost his footing.

A rasp escaped parched lips.

"Get out."

Then Sudoh's ill-timed voice chimes in.

"Asami, what's going on?"

When the manager didn't receive a reply he turned towards Kirishima instead.

"Did you say that brat was dead? But wasn't he dead two months ago after he betrayed Asami to the police?"

Surprise and badly concealed glee for the decease brought him contempt however it was his words that sealed his fate. Three pair of eyes recovered from their shock and glared at the doomed manager. Suoh swiftly move to secure the ex-model without any directions to do so. He gave Asami-sama a firm nod and left, dragging the yelling Sudoh behind.

"Wait! Where are you taking me? Unhand me this instance! I need to dress! Asami! Tell this oaf—Asami! Help me!-"

When the echoes of the front door closed with a slam, Kirishima made a formal bow and the left the room. He fixed his tie and smooth out his appearance while he dutifully waited for Asami-sama to get dress.

Less than ten minutes later, it didn't surprise him when the boss reappeared freshly bathed then dressed in a black polo shirt and khakis. Without pause, Asami-sama headed out the door and Kirishima respectfully followed at a distance.

* * *

The studio apartment was very cold despite the midmorning sun shining brightly through the window. The smell of vomit and stale alcohol saturated the small room. Kirishima followed Asami-sama inside and kept his distance.

The boss had halted in the middle of the room, his usually sharp eyes seeing without comprehension as he take in the remnants of Takaba-kun's last moments. His eyes danced to the dusty magazine pile long forgotten, then to the messy futon as if the boy had just woken up and went to the bathroom. Golden eyes rounded when they land on the trail of blood heading towards that direction. His steps were quick and without thought as he headed there and stopped dead at the threshold.

Kirishima rushed forward as well, not knowing what to expect. His hand flew to his mouth upon his discovery. It didn't take much for him to deduce what had happened. Tears and blood stained cheeks told of the boy's mental struggle. A shard of glass covered in blood and a short red trail carved into the boy's emaciated arm left no uncertainty as to his final act before he was interrupted by his true demise.

The secretary tore his gaze from the sight and gasp upon staring at Asami-sama.

For the first time, Kirishima saw the iron mask dropped entirely. Naked emotions danced on his boss' face before his countenance contorted in a fit of rage. Staggering to the prone body splattered in vomit and blood, Asami-sama knelt before the boy and picked him up by the front of his shirt.

While shaking the body that has already began to rigor, Asami-sama spoke calmly despite looking nothing but wild.

"You can't die brat. I won't allow it. You belong to me. Only I'm allowed to kill you. So wake up."

Over and over the boss chanted as the shaking soon turned into a fierce embrace. Asami-sama held Takaba-kun in his arms and pressed his face into the crook of the other's neck.

Feeling an ache within his own chest, Kirishima staggered back and left. It was out of his control, the damage has already been done.

* * *

AN: Yes, everything IS Sudoh's fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Written a while ago.
> 
> AN: With all the variations on Eprime's "In the Devil's Teeth", I couldn't let this idea go and decided to give one a try too. Since I'd asked Eprime about her feelings on this, she's pretty much given me the okay so I'm posting it here. It certainly satisfied my vengeful state on Asami. Sorry everyone. There is no happy ending; you'll have to wait for hers. In the meantime feel free to drown in the sorrow.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Twist of Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370296) by [MzMilo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzMilo/pseuds/MzMilo)




End file.
